The present invention relates to a device for spraying, in particular water in the form of microdroplets, capable of functioning in a non-stationary environment, in particular in a vehicle.
It is known to use water microspray devices for humidifying ambient air in a room of a building.
Such devices are thus known which include a ceramic piezoelectric transducer excited by a high-frequency current and emitting ultrasound waves into a small immobile tank filled with water.
The waves are focused at a point close to the surface of the water, where a liquid jet, which is called an "acoustic fountain" and which is surrounded by a mist of microdroplets, is formed. An air current created in the vicinity of the liquid jet then removes the microdroplets to the outside of the device, into the ambient air.
Such a device can operate suitably only if it is kept in a preferential orientation and is not subjected to any significant acceleration.
In the contrary case, for example if the device in housed in the passenger compartment of a motor vehicle, it is subjected to accelerations due to the movements of the vehicle, which disturbs the formation of the acoustic fountain and may lead to spillage of water from its tank.